Vincent's Birthday
by IvyvineIvy
Summary: Vincent's birthday is coming and Kate can't wait to celebrate his birthday, ( After all you only experience a dead guy's birthday only once a year.) following the events of getting ready. By the way later on, I may come back to make this story longer so for now enjoy .


Vincent's Birthday

Something rustled at the foot of my bed. I groaned and pulled myself up, finding Georgia grinning like a cat.

"What's all this Georgia?" I asked.

"Well Katie-Bean. I think you need to get dressed."

"What?!" My eyes shot open wide.

"Well? Go get dressed, NOW!" Shouted Georgia.

I jumped out of my bed and dashed to grab a clean pair of pants and t-shirt. When Georgia shouts and demands something, you need to do it. Or else, Hurricane Georgia will come in and cause destruction.

I went out into the kitchen and found a croissant and orange juice on a plate. I guess Georgia wanted me to eat light and fast. I took my time, eating my breakfast when Georgia bustled into the kitchen all dressed up.

"Are you still not finished?!" Georgia asked, glaring.

"I am now." I responded putting my tray in the sink and wiping crumbs off my pants.

"I'll be outside."

I went inside my room and grabbed my phone and purse. Before I put my phone in my purse I saw a notification at the top. I clicked it.

Crap, I thought. On Friday it's Vincent's birthday.

Outside of my apartment, I heard an annoyed Georgia yelling. Better to go out fast before she causes a scene. I dropped my phone in my purse and ran out the door.

We arrived at a house called La décoration Parti translated for Mrs. Garcielle's Party Decoration. How did Georgia know that Vincent's birthday was this week? Before we entered, I stopped Georgia.

"Georgia, how did you know Vincent's birthday was this week?"

Georgia grinned her cat grin and replied with her composed face "Well …I have my ways."

I could see that Georgia was trying not to burst into excitement. You see, Georgia loves to arrange parties and especially for Vincent. After all, you it's not everyday you celebrate a dead guy's birthday. I hope he isn't volant right now because that would ruin the surprise and Georgia would go mad. Georgia dragged me toward the cashier; I believe who that is . She was plump, a little bit like Jeanne but stouter and shorter. She had a wild fiery hair, somewhat a gene from Ireland and a big smile plastered on her face.

"Bonjour Georgia, _chéri_."

I guess this isn't the first time she's gone here.

Georgia responded eagerly saying " _Oui, oui_. Garcielle, do you have any decorations fit for a noble?"

I glanced at Georgia, warning her. But Mrs. Garcielle took as if she were joking and went along with it.

"Well Georgia, we have the gold fiery ruffles that can decorate the walls and some ribbons that could fit those."

"Great! Garcielle, can I have a look?"

They both went into the storage room, obviously in there own party world. My phone suddenly buzzed. I looked at the caller's name and saw that it was Vincent's. I grinned, despite my excitement. I pressed the receiver's button and heard Vincent's voice.

"Hello, _mon ange_."

I grinned.

"Do you have time for tonight Kate?"

"Honestly no, why?"

"I thought you'd like a date with me. After all if feels like years since I came back from the dead."

I grinned ever since the day after Vincent had a re-embodiment it's been somewhat crazy. I smiled and said "Sure, what time and where?"

He responded in his sexy voice. "My house at 6:00 PM."

"It's a date then."

Just when I got off the phone, Georgia came back with the fabrics she thought best looked good to her eyes. She asked me about my opinion and took the ones that I think looked drab or uncolorful. After finishing our decoration shopping, I told Georgia I had a date with Vincent. She grinned and shooed my away, saying she'll be fine carrying all the decorations. I practically ran on my way to Vincent's house. At the front gates, I saw Vincent awaiting me. I grinned.

"Hello Kate, _mon ange"_

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"I thought we could work out together." Vincent said giving me one of his sexiest grins and a kiss on my forehead.

I giggled in spite of myself and agreed.

 _After two hours of training with Vincent._

"So how's your grandparents and Georgia?"

"They're the same as ever. And Georgia is of course still the same."

"That sounds as if it's bad."

"No," I said laughing.

I heard my phone ringing and excused myself.

"Georgia, what is it?" I ask

"Hurry up and come home. I need you to begin the preparations for the surprise party for Vincent!" She demanded.

"Alright, alright just keep your voice down. He's right next to me."

I heard a little annoyed grumble and a curse before I hung up.

I turned toward Vincent, who looked at me smiling.

"Vincent, I got to go to Georgia, she wants me now." I said laughing.

"I understand. Georgia will brew up a storm any minute." Vincent replied laughing.

"I'll escort you to your house then."

Once I and Vincent arrived home, I kissed him good night on the cheek. And in return, he gave me a long kiss, exploring my mouth. We were gasping for breath, when I broke from him and laughed saying "Hurricane Georgia is reported that she'll strike any second now."

"That's right." Vincent smiled.

Before he went he glanced back and said "I'll be back for more, _mon ange."_

I entered Georgia's room knocking and found her sitting on the floor, arms crossed, and her phone in her hand.

"It took you 10 minutes to get here." She growled.

"Sorry. So what about the preparations?"

"Hello? You plan and I just decorate. Kate, this is your boyfriend so you should be the one who plans this and that."

"Okay then, so I guess the walls are first….Wait where are we going to hold his surprise birthday party?" I ask

"Here of course, in our apartment. I got permission from Mamie and Papy." Georgia said.

"Okay then…."

We spent our entire rest of the day planning, sometimes arguing over the decorations and arrangements. One we fought over the food. Georgia said it'll be good to have American food. I thought it'd be best to do french food. In the end, we agreed to do half American, half French food.

I awoke at 7:30 AM and remembered that today was Vincent's birthday. I brimmed with joy. I jumped out of bed and put on the skirt and additional blouse that Georgia picked for me during her shopping spree while I was on a date with Vincent. I went out the door and saw Georgia dressed in her finest. (Probably for Arthur.) Georgia winked at me at our plan and I grinned.

I texted all my Revenant friends saying that I needed help come quick. This should alarm them I thought, laughing to myself.

In just at least 10 minutes, I opened the door finding everyone looking at me frantically. I ushered them in and I stood next to Vincent.

"Kate, what is going-"

"SURPRISE VINCENT!" shouted Georgia.

I grinned and say "We were trying to throw a surprise party for you."

"Well, Kate please don't scare me like that" Vincent said. His eyes holded concern for me.

"Don't worry Vincent, no one can hurt me" I grinned.

"So what are we waiting for? It's party time!" Ambrose shouted.

I smiled knowing that Vincent will always be special to me and him, also in reverse.

 _Later…._

"Kate I wanted you to know…"

I sucked in my breath.

"That I really enjoyed it. Thank you."

I laughed. "Well, you should thank Georgia first; she was one who literally demanded me to plan it."

"Well then, I'll thank her later." Vincent grinned.

And with that he ended the conversation, kissing me deeply and what seemed like forever.

The End

 **Hey Guys, this is my first time writing a story for fanfiction, Kate and Vincent. But I really hoped you enjoyed it. I'd figured that I'd make one because I saw that they were only exactly two stories and thought maybe I could make one. So I really hoped you liked and I will be making more and more for different couples in fact. :) Thanks for reading!**

 **From,**

 **IvyvineIvy**


End file.
